Jalja
by onfanllcouple
Summary: FF ChanBaek GS! Bakhyun mencintai Chanyeol bukan karena pemuda itu tampan atau kaya tapi karena ia merasa beruntung masih bisa mendengar suara dengkuran nya yang panjang.


Kebanyakan orang akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hal buruk dalam dirinya. Termasuk kebiasaan buruk saat tidur. Namun itu tidak berlaku dengan Byun Baekhyun. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu justru sangat mensyukuri nya. Ia punya kebiasaan tidur meringkuk dan bergumam seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan saat tidur. Suaranya bisa bertambah keras dengan sendirinya, sampai ia terbangun di tengah malam karena suaranya sendiri.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati kekasihnya masih berada disampingnya dengan suara dengkurnya yang panjang. Ia akan tersenyum lalu membelai halus surai seorang pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Semua orang mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun dapat menjadi milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang memiliki telinga dengan bentuk yang aneh namun wajahnya masih tetap terlihat tampan. Badannya tegak dan tingginya hampir menyamai tiang listrik, 185 cm. Pemuda yang cerdas dengan latar belakang keluarga yang berada. Ditambah sifatnya yang lembut pada semua orang. Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi idola banyak wanita.

Baekhyun memang merasa beruntung memiliki Chanyeol. Tapi bukan seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung adalah masih dapat mendengar suara dengkuran milik pemuda yang bersuara berat itu.

(Tumben aku bikin yang kaya diatas. hehe =^0^=)

FF GS ChanBaek.

Baekhyun as girl.

"**Jalja"**

Present by Onfanllcouple

Happy reading ^^

. . . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tiang pagar penyangga balkon mereka. Kepala nya menyondong ke depan, memandang langit. Angin malam berhembus kencang diluar, membuat Chanyeol menggertakan giginya kecil karena kedinginan.

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mencari kekasihnya di kamar. Lalu matanya menemukan Chanyeol diluar dari pintu kaca pembatas antara kamar dan balkon. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia keluar lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat dari belakang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin kurus tiap harinya.

"hei,, kau harus masuk ke dalam Baekkie."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan pemuda itu.

"aku tidak mau, Chan."

"kau alergi dingin Baekkie. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Ahh,, atau kau bisa mengambil jaket mu."

"tidak. Aku tidak butuh jaket selama ada diri mu didekat ku." lalu Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Chanyeol. "seperti ini. Badan mu jauh lebih hangat dari jaket manapun."

Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya tidak bisa marah selama bibir kecil milik gadis itu melengkung, membuat sebuah senyuman yang paling indah menurut Chanyeol.

"hey,, malam ini langitnya begitu hitam. Dimana bintang-bintang bersembunyi? Hanya ada bulan disana."

chanyeol gemas melihat Baekhyun yang mempoudkan bibirnya.

"siapa bilang bintangnya tak ada?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"itu karena bintang nya ku ambil untuk tinggal bersama ku disini." Goda Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"kau mencoba untuk menggoda ku, Park?!"

"tidak. Kau memang bintang bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bintang yang hanya akan bersinar terang untuk ku seorang."

"karena itu, kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun yang bergetar tadi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap sang kekasih lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Baekhyun yang lembut. Menatap mata gadis nya yang berkaca-kaca. Perlahan-lahan kristal bening mulai turun dari mata Baekhyun. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu. Hatinya sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis karena nya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan memeluk nya erat-erat. Seakan-akan ia akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Chanyeol ikut terisak bersama Baekhyun. Mereka menangis bersama. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun diantara mereka. Hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus pelan tak berani mengganggu. Sementara bulan bersinar terang menyinari mereka bagaikan lampu sorot yang menyinari sepasang pemain utama dalam sebuah pertunjukkan.

"tidak,, hiks.. Baekkie-ah.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Aku akan tetap berada didekat mu selamanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi jauh. Tapi jiwa ku akan selalu ada disini."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya sejenak lalu tangan kananya menyentuh dada Baekhyun.

"di hati mu Baekkie."

~~~Jalja~~~

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengenakan piyama couple mereka. Punya Chanyeol berwarna biru dan yang Baekhyun berwarna pink. Mereka berbaring di ranjang sambil menghadap satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdoa bersama-sama sebelum tidur. Menyampaikan keinginan mereka untuk selalu bersama pada Tuhan. Berharap akan sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi diantara mereka. Atau kalau pun tidak bisa, biarlah semua dapat berlalu dengan mudah..

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mengantuk, segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah masker oksigen yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjang, tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun hendak memasangkan masker oksigen itu di mulut Chanyeol. Tangan pemuda itu malah menghalanginya.

"aku tidak ingin memakai nya Baekkie-ah.. itu sakit"

Memang memakai CSPA itu cukup menyakitkan dan mempersempit pergerakan saat tidur.

"tapi aku masih ingin kau membangunkan ku seperti tadi pagi Chan."

"ayolah Baekkie,, jangan begitu.. sekali ini saja.. aku tidak ingin mengenakan masker itu.."

Melihat tatapan anak anjing milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengembalikan masker oksigen itu ke tempatnya semula.

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya sedangkan Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai terlelap.

"jaljayeo nae sarang.." gumam Chanyeol pelan sembari mengelus lembut dari atas ke bawah dahi kekasihnya itu.

Ia senang melihat kebiasaan tidur Baekhyun yang lucu. Sebelum benar-benar terbang ke dream land. Baekhyun akan meringkuk dan mengigau seperti anak anjing. Itu sangat menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya suara igauan Baekhyun menghantarkan Chanyeol ke dream land nya sendiri.

Jika orang lain akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk nya saat tidur dengan terapi atau metode lainnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Ia senang dan bahagia bisa memilki kebiasaan tidur yang aneh. Mengigau seperti anak anjing sampai-sampai ia akan terbangun ditengah malam karena suaranya sendiri.

Mungkin kalau orang lain akan menganggap Baekhyun beruntung bisa memilki Chanyeol karena pemuda itu tampan dan kaya raya. Tapi bukan itu yang keberuntungan yang Baekhyun dapat dari Chanyeol.

Tapi ia senang bisa terbangun di tengah malam lalu mendengar suara dengkuran panjang milik Chanyeol.

Karena dengkuran panjang milik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menyakitkan telinga itu. Menandakan sang kekasih masih bernafas untuknya. Mengingatkan Baekhyun akan harapan kalau esok pagi Chanyeol akan membangunkannya.

Tengah malam ini Baekhyun kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun bukan karena suara igauan nya yang seperti suara anak anjing atau juga karena dengkuran panjang pemuda yang tidur disampingnya.

Baekhyun terbangun karena hati nya yang mendadak tidak tenang.

Ia memanglingkan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya dan sekelebat perasaan buruk itu bertambah besar. Memang seharian ini ada banyak hal-hal janggal yang menurutnya terjadi. Mulai dari pagi Chanyeol yang mendahului nya bangun dan membuat sarapan, Chanyeol yang manja dan menuntut nya untuk libur seharian dan juga ada perasaan untuk melerakan sang kekasih pergi selamanya ketika ia melihat beberapa guratan stress dan penderitaan dari wajah sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tau, cepat atau lambat itu pasti akan terjadi. Sebesar apapun keinginan hatinya untuk menolak kenyataan. Semua itu tidak akan bisa berubah sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak menghindarinya saja sudah merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa selalu disisinya bahkan dititik terberat dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya panjang, memejamkan matanya perlahan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lembut kembali ke ranjang, tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara. Sejenak ia ragu dan matanya yang terpejam itu mulai memanas.

'tap..'

Tangan kanan yang tadi masih berusaha menggapai udara kini sudah jatuh perlahan tepat didada Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun semakin memanas. Sudah tidak ada lagi detak jantung yang dapat ia rasakan di tangan kanan nya yang menempel didada Chanyeol. Tangan itu mulai naik menuju wajah Chanyeol dan berhenti diantara mulut dan hidung Chanyeol. Tidak ada hembusan udara yang biasa mengkitik halus kulit tangan nya. Air mata itupun keluar dengan mulus nya dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

Semua nya sudah berakhir sekarang. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengidap sleep apnea akut tidur tanpa oksigen adalah suatu kesalahan yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kenapa ia harus mengikuti keinginan sang kekasih tadi?

Baekhyun mengerti sekarang, kenapa ia tak mau mengucapkan nya saat sebelum tidur. Mengapa ia hanya terdiam dan pura-pura terlelap ketika Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut ke telinga nya mengucapkan selamat tidur. Padahal yang biasa melakukan nya adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

"jalja.." gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang begitu parau sementara air matanya tidak ingin berhenti mengalir bagaikan sungai kecil yang deras

"jaljayeo nae sarang.."

Baekhyun masih ingin mengucapkan nya untuk malam-malam berikutnya saat ia tidur bersama Chanyeol tapi ia tau sekarang itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Satu malam ini saja. Biarkan hanya satu malam ini saja, ia masih ingin memiliki Chanyeol tidur bersama di ranjangnya walau apapun itu yang terjadi sekarang.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, terduduk lalu menghapus seluruh airmatanya meski masih ada sesegukan tersisa, ia tetap tersenyum sembari memerhatikan wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ia menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin dingin dan memucat. Terakhir ia mencium kening pemuda yang terlihat seperti terlelap itu dengan lembut dan lama. Air mata itu hendak memaksa untuk keluar lagi tapi Baekhyun menahan nya. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik dengan lembut untuk ketiga kalinya.

"jaljayeo yeong-weonhi nae sarang.."

Baekhyun kembali berbaring diranjangnya, memejamkan mata. Tidur sembari memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

.

-End-

Notice : Sleep apnea adalah gangguan tidur dengan kesulitan bernapas (apnea = "tanpa napas") berulang kali ketika sedang tidur.

uwahh.. jam 4 : 29. Selesai juga.. Ini FF udah lama numpuk di folder terlarang laptop ku. Keke.. Entah udah remake yang keberapa kali. Membuat FF chanbaek angst itu favorit ku. Awalnya udah ga ada niatan sama FF ini dan feeling ku juga jelek, takut ga ada yang baca. Tapi karena seseorang yang nyuruh bikin FF dari tema 'jalja'. Ya uda inget lagi ma FF ini terus melakukan remake sana sini. Judulnya aja ganti. Tapi seperti Baekhyun yang sudah rela akan kematian Chanyeol. Aku juga udah menyiapkan hati ku akan kotak reviews yang kosong melompong seperti biasa xD.

Sorry terlalu banyak curcol. Thanks A Lot udah mau baca. Maaf aku menyiksa kalian dengan typho.

Walau begitu aku masih berharap akan reviews kalian.

Jangan tunggu FF ku yang lain. Kali ini aku ga bakal janji lagi. Karena setiap kali aku janji pasti ga akan bisa tertepati xD padahal aku udah berusaha tapi otak ku sedang dangkal sedangkal-dangkal nya lautan/?

Bye,, see you again setelah otak ku sudah setinggi-tingginya langit ^^


End file.
